Instants
by Myrtis Violette
Summary: Parfois, des instants qui semblent insignifiants sont pourtant déterminants. Recueil de OS sur Sybil et Branson.
1. Chapter 1

Certitude

Sybil se sentait un peu nerveuse en descendant les dernières marches vers la cuisine. Elle savait que les domestiques n'appréciaient pas leurs intrusions. Elle le comprenait bien sûr. C'était leur espace, l'endroit où ils étaient le plus libre d'exprimer leurs opinions, ou d'agir selon leurs envies. Même si cela restait limité. Branson lui avait expliqué combien la hiérarchie était pesante, même en bas, et même si sa position en périphérie le protégeait en partie. Elle le regrettait cependant. Pendant qu'elle se préparait à sa formation d'infirmière, avec Mrs Patmore et Daisy, elle avait aimé la cuisine. Il s'en dégageait une chaleur, et une activité intense qu'elle trouvait réconfortante. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu s'imposer régulièrement, mais cela aurait été un manque de respect.

En cette fin d'après-midi, elle était cependant descendue. Elle avait fini son service plus tôt que d'habitude, et devait demander à Anna où se trouvait une de ses tenues, qu'elle devait porter au diner. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle s'habille d'une certaine façon, et même si ça lui semblait un peu vain, elle n'avait pas voulu s'y opposer. Elle gardait sa force pour se faire entendre quand c'était réellement nécessaire désormais. Mais la robe de soirée n'était pas à sa place. Elle aurait pu sonner, et avait d'ailleurs hésité à le faire. Mais Sybil ne voulait pas forcer Anna à se déplacer. Elle savait que la femme de chambre avait beaucoup de travail, et que l'arrivée des officiers ne l'avait pas soulagée. Alors, finalement pas mécontente d'avoir une bonne raison pour le faire, elle était descendue.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte, et allait entrer lorsqu'elle vit Branson. Elle recula d'un pas, sans en avoir conscience, afin d'avoir moins de chance de se faire remarquer, pour pouvoir l'observer. Il était face à la porte, mais ne la voyait pas, car il était tourné vers Carson. Elle était surprise, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver dans la maison à cette heure là. Cela la déstabilisa un peu. Elle avait l'habitude de se préparer avant de le voir, pour mieux maitriser ses réactions. Il essayait de le convaincre qu'après la guerre, le système de classe serait forcément ébranlé. Les combattants sur le front avaient participé ensemble, et étaient morts ensemble. L'aristocratie aurait perdu de sa force mystique. Le majordome ne semblait pas disposé à accepter ce genre d'idées, et visiblement, Branson le savait. Mais il était passionné, et tout son visage s'animait, son regard dégagé une certaine intensité.

Sybil ne put empêcher un sourire de lui monter aux lèvres, alors qu'elle s'émerveiller de le voir, toujours si intéressé par les évolutions du monde dans lequel il vivait. Il voulait participer au changement, et non seulement le subir, et c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. A peine la pensée s'était formée dans son esprit qu'elle essaya de la faire disparaitre. Mais Sybil savait parfaitement que c'était inutile. Depuis des années, elle s'efforçait d'éviter le sujet. D'abord, elle n'avait vu qu'une amitié, dont elle savait qu'elle déplairait à sa famille, mais qui la rendait heureuse. Branson la comprenait, et la poussait toujours dans ses retranchements, afin qu'elle se dépasse. Elle avait sentit que les sentiments du chauffeur semblait changer, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'y arrêter, en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions. Et puis, il lui avait fait sa demande. Il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie. Peut être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs. C'était avant qu'elle devienne infirmière. Elle était si jeune alors, même si c'était moins de deux ans auparavant. Elle n'était pas prête alors, ne savait pas qui elle était. A ce moment là, elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter. Elle devait terminer d'entrer dans l'âge adulte, en découvrant qui elle était vraiment. Ses propres sentiments étaient flous.

Elle s'était plongée dans son travail, et avait été surprise quand il avait renouvelé ses avances, lui affirmant qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle avait peur de l'admettre. C'était quelques semaines plus tôt, et en cet instant, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Elle était terrifiée, mais les sentiments étaient là. Maintenant qu'elle les avait reconnus, qu'elle ne se cachait plus derrière le doute, il faudrait les affronter. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle s'était parfois dit qu'elle était seulement flattée qu'on puisse ressentir cela pour elle. Puis que ça allait passer. Mais en cet instant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et que c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit non, et qu'elle avait envisagé de partir avec lui. Et bien qu'elle ait mis du temps à en être sûre, à le reconnaitre, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas récents, et que s'ils s'étaient sans aucun doute renforcés au fil des années, ils prenaient racine avant… Avant la guerre, au moment où il lui avait affirmé qu'il était « socialiste pas révolutionnaire » et qu'il ne « serait pas toujours un chauffeur ». Alors, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse à ce moment, mais elle avait été attirée, et chaque nouvelle discussion avait accentué cela. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer, autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais en cet instant, l'amour qu'elle l'éprouvait la frappait avec une grande intensité. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, et qu'elle devrait bel et bien faire le choix qu'il lui demandait. Il lui faudrait du temps, encore, elle le savait.

Soudain, Carson tourna la tête dans sa direction et la remarqua. Elle avança immédiatement, ne voulant surtout pas donné l'impression qu'elle les avait espionnés. Elle baissa les yeux, espérant cacher son trouble, puis releva la tête avec un sourire. Le majordome, Branson, Anna et O'Brien commencèrent à se lever parce qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

- Non pardon, surtout ne vous dérangez pas !

Evidemment, Carson se leva tout de même. Branson lui lança un regard d'abord curieux, puis inquiet, quand elle vit qu'elle semblait légèrement troublée.

- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose Milady ? demanda Carson.

- Oui, Anna, je voulais savoir où se trouvait la robe bleue.

Si Sybil se força à écouter le plus possible la réponse de la femme de chambre, sa concentration n'était pas là. Elle était encore trop préoccupée par les sentiments qu'elle venait de reconnaitre, et le fait que Branson la scrute avec intensité ne risquait pas d'améliorer sa maitrise d'elle-même. Elle avait été élevée pour laisser paraitre le moins de sentiments possible, mais parfois, l'armure laissait voir des failles. Elle aussi avait du mal à détacher son regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais ils étaient au milieu de la cuisine, et il ne fallait pas que qui que ce fut comprenne leurs sentiments. Alors elle détourna le regard, espérant que la façon dont il la fixait passerait pour de la banale curiosité de voir une des filles du conte dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle aurait pu faire appel à un des domestiques et ne pas se déplacer.

Elle finit par quitter la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, d'aimer et d'être aimer de Tom Branson. Le soir, seule dans sa chambre, elle s'inquiéterait sans doute de la décision qu'elle devait faire, du sacrifice qu'il lui demandait. Mais pour l'instant, elle laissait son cœur battre avec espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Si le texte de la dernière fois se déroulait entre l'épisode 4 et l'épisode 5, celui-ci prend place dans l'épisode 3.

Il va sans dire que je ne possède pas Downton Abbey. Bonne lecture.

Lettre

Il n'avait pas fait de brouillon du mot adressé à Lady Sybil. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il s'agissait plutôt d'une impulsion. Les mots n'étaient pas soigneusement pesés. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, sans essayer de lui exprimer pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas trop penser. Peut être qu'il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il ne mettrait pas son projet à exécution.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, pourtant. N'importe quoi. L'Irlande était plus oppressée que jamais, et la guerre la plus meurtrière de l'Histoire était en train de se dérouler. Il n'y aurait pas de gagnant à la fin. Juste une génération entière décimée, des peuples affaiblis, en Allemagne comme en Angleterre, en Autriche-Hongrie comme en France. Et que faisait-il ? Il allait à quelques réunions, mais de toute façon elles étaient de plus en plus rares. De temps en temps, il écrivait ce qu'il pensait. Mais cela n'avait aucun impact. En attendant il conduisait un peu partout une famille d'aristocrates anglais. Qui d'une certaine façon étaient plus utile que lui c'était un comble. Ils avaient acceptés de sacrifier leur confort individuel pour aider. Et Lady Sybil… Devenir infirmière, malgré une certaine hostilité de ses parents, et alors qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie était une décision incroyablement courageuse. Il ne le voyait pas comme une participation à l'effort de guerre, plutôt un moyen d'atténuer la violence des combats, de rendre moins grave leurs conséquences.

Mais son projet n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Il s'agissait de sa conscience, de faire ce qui était juste. Tom aurait préféré ne pas avoir à la mettre dans l'embarras, mais tout autre moyen de s'exprimer lui avait été ôté. La censure était partout. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais cela aurait un impact, même minime. Et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il gardait la lettre dans sa poche, se demandant désespérément comment il pouvait la lui faire parvenir. D'autant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle la trouve avant le repas. Et il devait éviter qu'elle tombe entre d'autres mains, même si bien sûr, il ne disait rien sur sa déclaration. C'était trop tard pour tout cela. Tom ne savait même pas où se trouvait sa chambre. Il vivait dans la maison depuis trois ans maintenant, mais en tant que chauffeur, il ne connaissait de la maison que les quartiers des domestiques, le hall d'entrée. Et la bibliothèque. Peut être exagérait-il légèrement. Depuis l'installation de la maison de convalescence, il avait eu l'occasion de s'aventurer dans d'autres pièces. Mais il n'y était que toléré. S'il ne trouvait pas de moyen de lui adresser sa lettre, il la laisserait dans un de ses livres préférés, à la bibliothèque, en espérant qu'elle serait la première à l'emprunter.

Finalement, la solution vint de façon inattendue. Il croisa Lily, chargée de linge. Visiblement, elle devrait faire deux voyages. Tom la vit soupirer devant cette perspective. C'était parfait. La femme de chambre n'était pas particulièrement observatrice, et elle prenait la vie avec une certaine simplicité. Elle ne se posa donc pas de question quand il lui proposa de l'aider. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si Mr Carson approuverait. Elle se dit que ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas, mais elle était fatiguée, avec le travail supplémentaire lié à l'arrivée des patients à Downton abbey, et se dit que personne ne verrait rien. Elle lui donna une pile de linge, et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Une fois à l'étage, ils s'arrêtèrent dans toutes les chambres. Il lui demandait à chaque fois qui en était l'occupant, ayant l'air de faire la conversation. Quand ils passèrent par la chambre de Lady Sybil, il ne put pas vraiment prendre le temps d'observer autour de lui. Lily voulait déposer les vêtements lavés et repassés aussi vite que possible, pour ne pas risquer de croiser une des jeunes filles, qui aurait fait un passage inopiné dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, il sortit rapidement la lettre de sa poche, et la posa sur le bureau. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il fit quelque pas vers la porte, et vit qu'elle avait glissé. Mais Lily passa sa tête dans l'encadrement, l'air de se demander se qu'il faisait. Il lui sourit, et serra un peu les dents. Il n'avait pas moyen de la remettre en place. Tant pis.

Il avait bien entendu quelqu'un entrer dans le garage, mais avait tenté de l'ignorer. Il n'avait envie de voir personne pour le moment. Il se sentait toujours aussi inutile que la veille, et bien plus ridicule. Et Tom n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre quelqu'un lui faire la morale une fois de plus. Mais la personne qui était derrière lui restait silencieuse. Alors il posa l'outil qu'il avait dans la main, s'écarta légèrement de la voiture, soupira, et enfin se retourna.

Lady Sybil l'observait, l'air soucieux. Comme si elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais aussi avait peur de dire quelque chose de mal. Il appuya son dos contre la voiture, mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

- Carson a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien ?

C'était une question, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il hésita. Carson avait eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire, donc il aurait du se taire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Cela lui semblait déloyal. Et il n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs. Il appréciait qu'elle sache vraiment qui il était.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche. Anna avait récupéré la lettre, et la lui avait rendue. Après tout, s'il n'était pas renvoyé, mieux valait tout oublier, et donc le laisser s'arranger avec les preuves contre lui. S'ils changeaient d'avis après coup, cela éviterait de pouvoir relire la lettre encore et encore. Il ne l'avait pas détruite, et l'avait gardé sur lui. Il la lui tendit sans un mot. Lady Sybil s'en saisi, et la lu. Mais elle semblait troublée en l'achevant.

- Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ?

- Anna, Mrs Hughes et Mr Carson ont tous pensé que je voulais assassiner le général.

Le visage si sérieux de la jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le croire capable d'une telle chose. Cela allégea un peu le poids qu'il ressentait, il continua.

- Non, je voulais juste lui verser une soupière d'immondice sur la tête.

Le sourire s'effaça. Il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle mesurait les conséquences potentielles de son acte.

- Branson ! Vous auriez pu être arrêté. Pour rien.

- Pas pour rien ! Pour protester.

- Oui, et personne d'autre que nous ne l'aurions su. Vous seriez en prison, pour Dieu sait combien de temps, et rien n'aurait changé. C'est complètement fou !

Lady Sybil semblait en colère. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit.

- Quelqu'un a trouvé la lettre et vous a arrêté ?

- Oui, Anna a vu la lettre…

Il ne dit pas qu'il avait failli continuer quand même, en voyant la femme de chambre entrer avec le majordome. Il ne dit pas qu'en la voyant, il n'avait pas pu. C'était tout abandonner, et il n'était pas prêt. Elle s'assit sur une caisse, sans se préoccuper du fait que le siège n'était pas à la hauteur de son rang. Lady Sybil semblait perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Branson… Vous pouvez faire tellement plus. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas se battre pour vos idéaux. D'autant que vous avez raison, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la situation réelle de l'Irlande, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres moyens que les gens écoutent ce que vous avez à dire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Pourtant personne n'entend.

- Moi si, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

Quand elle vit son regard plein d'émotions qu'elle comprenait mal, elle baissa les yeux, et changea de sujet.

- Ils n'ont pas trop mal réagit au fait que vous m'ayez écrit ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de ça !

En réalité, Carson lui avait bien demandé pourquoi il s'était permis d'écrire à une des jeunes filles de la maison. Il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne voulait pas partir en conflit avec les Grantham, et qu'il pensait que Sybil serait la plus compréhensive, en raison de sa propre passion pour la politique. Et ça avait suffit, parce que chacun d'eux s'était demandé à qui il adresserait une dernière lettre, s'ils devaient quitter la famille. Malgré tout, des liens, même éloignés se créaient. Et Lady Sybil était suffisamment ouverte et généreuse pour susciter de l'affection de la majorité des domestiques. Personne n'avait oublié la façon dont elle avait aidé Gwen, ou son bref séjour dans la cuisine.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes suffisamment appréciée pour que personne ne s'étonne qu'on vous choisisse vous pour faire ses adieux.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous ne partirez jamais sans me dire au revoir.

Elle soupira, et se releva. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, encore, mais son absence allait être remarquée. Elle partit, en lui lançant un dernier regard inquiet.

Tom comprit enfin quelque chose. S'il avait voulu agir de façon si radicale, inutile et stupide, c'était à cause d'elle, bien qu'il ait pensé que ça n'avait rien à voir. Evidemment son indignation politique était personnelle, mais s'il avait opté pour cette façon de faire, c'était quelque part pour que tout soit fini vraiment. Parce que c'était trop difficile d'être à ses côtés tous les jours sans pouvoir espérer, en sachant que sa naissance le priver de toute chance qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Il préférait qu'il soit séparé pour une raison qui soit vraiment lié à ses actes. S'il avait été envoyé en prison, et bien, en effet, il n'aurait pu plus être avec elle, et cela aurait été normal.

Mais elle était venue le voir dans le garage. D'habitude, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour le faire, lui annonçant qu'il faudrait amener sa sœur, son père quelque part. La seule autre fois où elle n'avait pas essayé d'inventer une raison était quelques jours après le début de la guerre. Et l'espoir revint. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Elle était inquiète de ce qui lui arriverait. Peut être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas encore autant que lui ne l'aimait, mais des sentiments étaient présents. Il pouvait attendre qu'ils se développent, et qu'elle soit prête à accepter les conséquences, à risquer la désapprobation de sa famille.

L'amertume qu'il ressentait le brulait moins. Il pouvait gérer sa colère contre cette guerre absurde, et la répression en Irlande. Pour l'instant, il était impuissant. Parfois, il fallait être patient. Et il savait qu'il pourrait l'être, pour la politique, comme pour Sybil. Il attendrait. Et il écrirait, pour que d'autres puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur la guerre, la place des femmes, l'Irlande, le système de classe, les injustices. Les changements importants ne sont jamais instantanés. Et pour faire triompher une idée, il fallait se battre sur la durée, et pas simplement accomplir un grand acte. Il leur montrerait que le monde ne fonctionnait plus comme il le devait. Et en étant dès maintenant présent pour Sybil, il lui prouverait qu'il pouvait la rendre heureuse.


End file.
